


Terrified to Love You

by Glytchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ANGSTY AND DESPERATION SEX, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time Together, Heterosexual Sex, Major Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SEX!, Up all night to get Bucky, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Back/Prequel to Gemstones, Photographs, and Galaxies/ Running Free</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified to Love You

The Winter Soldier gave a order in Russian, as he barreled through the maze like building, his back up did as they were told, The Doll was out of control, she’d killed her main handler and all the targets, the lead target had attempted to slap her around and touch her private places. 

She’d gone nuclear and torn everyone and everything apart in the small space, “Doll do you copy? Secure yourself, stop this tantrum” He cleared his throat, he had to appear uncaring, he wasn’t just the Asset, he was regaining feelings because of her. Because his partner was helping him. His mind flashed to times before he was The Winter Soldier, Hydra’s asset, to torture and comfort found with a child holding his hands, before one had become metal and gears. 

Hauling ass he burst through the double doors in the oval shaped office space. His eyes immediately falling on her. Soaked in blood, her fingers digging out the eyes of a security guard, she squished them in her fingers then ripped his tongue out. 

“Vy ne mozhete videt' menya seychas! YA do sikh por DOVOL'NO?!” (Translation= You can't see me now! AM I STILL PRETTY?” She screamed hurling the head across the room in to a book case, her uniform was ruined, she’d be punished. This was beyond the parameters of their mission. She ripped the fingers off the headless body one at a time, asking the same question over and over.

The Winter Soldier didn’t care about the mission, just what would happen to her, especially if he didn’t calm her, he ripped the transceiver from his ear tearing the cords apart, the very foundation was shaking from her rage. 

He crossed the room, grabbing her by the throat, he ripped her earpiece out as well, his lips pressed to her blood soaked face. “Prism!” He barked, struggling to restrain the petite power house, she was going to hurt herself in this state, he had no choice but to give the command to put her to sleep “Prekratit' neposlushnyy rebenok!” (Translation=Cease naughty child) 

The words reached her as they were meant to, and with a final sob she passed out in her soldiers arms, darkness swallowing her into nothingness. “Forgive me, Prosti menya” He whispered in English then Russian, hoisting her into his arms he knew they had to escape to a safe place until she came around, he couldn’t let himself be frozen while she was still asleep, he refused to fathom what they would do to her in a unconscious state. 

He leapt from the window and ran, hard, fast, far, he only stopped when he actually felt tired, he knew he’d gone far enough. He scanned the houses and apartments, finding one, the person who lived there was away for some time, on a vacation most likely.

The Winter Soldier carried her into the bathroom, stripping her ruined uniform off, her body had gone to that beautiful pearl blue she turned when she was sleeping. He stripped off his uniform as well and hoisted her into the shower, turning it on hot, he maneuvered her easily, scrubbing off every speck of blood he could find, her hair took a while to clean, the strands thick and heavy, the lavender tone finally coming through after the water had long gone cold, still she slept, limp in his embrace, her smooth, soft body stirred feelings in him, but any prior attempt Hydra and Zola had taken to try and make him bed her had failed. 

No matter how many times they ordered him, beat him bloody, wiped him, he never took her. Wrapping her tightly in a plush blanket he’d taken from the hall closet he let her rest in a ball on the floor against the bathroom door incase she woke up he needed to have her knowing he was there. 

He scrubbed himself off in the freezing water then carried their befouled uniforms to the washer in the house, he shoved them in then poured a large amount of powdered soap in side then turned it on, following the instructions, he stepped away, in time to find Prism crawling out of the blanket crying, her body was bright pink, she was afraid, he knew this, she’d told him pink was a color she hated because it represented her weakness. 

He jogged up to her and gently touched her, she screamed and busted him in the face. “You… you put me under, made me sleep…How could you!?” She was hyperventilating repeatedly punching him in the face, he laid there letting her strike him, only grunting when she broke his nose. Finally she sagged, her strength giving out. 

The Winter Soldier, wrapped his arms around her, tightly, skin to skin like this he felt her shaking. “They were giving orders to kill you, Prism, I couldn’t let them.” He tugged his fingers through her wet hair. “I can’t lose you. I’m nothing if not Your Soldier” 

Coughing against his chest she dug her nails in, her body was feeling to many things at once, his hot damp skin, the slightly warmed metal of his left arm, his cock though soft was pressed against her mound, his scent was overwhelming her, they weren’t in Hydra. This was a ugly civilian house full of that person’s stench. “They are going to punish you for this. You look like you took me and ran. Technically you have, you ripped out the earpiece’s it…Hydra will be furious, they’re going to hurt you My Soldier” She sat up, straight, straddling his hips, her face heating, his cock was pressed so hard against her core. 

There was a burning, gut twisting hunger, punching her in the stomach, she could feel his heartbeat, his hands had come to rest on her thighs, this new sensation was making her burn deep red, her eyes turning amber, she began rocking her hips against him. “I’m …I need. This in me…I need you…My soldier, I can’t” She cried out, rubbing herself harder over him, she was being consumed by the hunger.

The Winter Soldier gave a grunt, he had to make her stop, didn’t he? Yes. This was not okay, she needed to stop. His gripped her waist, trying to lift her away from him, she gasped, displeased with the loss, her eyes snapped open, she looked at him confused, upset again. “Prism… We can’t. This is wrong.” He tried to make his cock soften.

Prism reached down stroking his cock, trying to wiggle lower, but he was strong, and his grip was sure. However she was sure she needed this. It was to most alive she’d felt in her life outside of killing. “My Soldier please, I am sure. This is right” She stroked him, managing to rub his tip over her dripping slit, the guttural moan that left him had her begging, pleasing for him to fuck her.

A memory came to him and he lifted her tossing her gently to the bed on her back, his muscles quaking, she watched him like a hawk, he sank to his knees gently parting her legs, he ran his fingers along her slit just barely teasing her, he growled possessively when she cried out for him, he kissed her thighs, not leaving marks, his lips and tongue connected with her pussy, she screamed and arched nearly launching off the bed, he grinned for the first time that he could remember.

“My Soldier, more, more, again, it’s dizzying!” Prism, yanked his hair, babbling in a mix of Russian and English, her hips bucking. His tongue stroked her clit and she screamed again, his cock jumped, he was so hard it was bordering painful, he slipped two fingers in side her and suckled her clit, her reaction was instant and unexpected, she shrieked and came, filling his mouth with her hot, juices, she was grinding on his face, holding him in place by his lengthy hair, he was still fingering her still drinking deeply of her pleasure when another tremor wracked her and screamed

“MY SOLDIER!” Her voice rang against the walls and he was on her instantly, kissing her roughly, muffling her screams, he pinned her arms above her head, if she scratched him further Hydra’s scientists would know and they couldn’t let that happen, her legs were wrapped around his hips, she was trying to get him inside her. 

“Prism…only me…Inside you, only me ever again, you kill anyone else that touches you or I will the second I am reawakened. I need you to swear it” He kept his hips twisted so she couldn’t impale herself on his raging erection. 

“I promise, my soldier I swear on the death of my planet, no one will have me ever again and live.” She darted up locking her lips with his.

“Only me, only Your soldier” He promised in return, then with one hand holding her wrists and the gripping her hip, he buried himself to his base inside her, she tried freeing her arms but he couldn’t let her, he pounded into her mercilessly fucking her swollen, soaked cunt, he slid in and out with difficulty, she was so fucking tight, even with how wet he’d gotten her she was gripping him like a fist, he wasn’t going to last there was nothing he could do, she was screaming, moaning, whimpering, praying to him.

Her body was burning, her heart was going to explode, she couldn’t think only feel, only react and shout for more, then he was erupting inside her, she felt the fiery jets of his jizz gushing into her cunt, then squirting out with every thrust, she was lost in this madness of perfection another orgasm tearing through her, he kept fucking her, kept pounding bottoming out, he was roaring like an animal.

He kept thrusting he was still hard, he needed more to brand her to mark her, he was losing his mind in her perfection, he pulled her up from the bed slamming her back against a wall, capturing her pebbled nipples in his teeth one at a time, sucking and biting, fucking her, shoving his fat, thick cock in her all twelve inches, there were splashes beneath them as their mixed cum was hitting the floor, making a mess that thrilled them both, he kissed her again, grunting her name, breaking their bodies together, he wrenched her head to the side, biting her neck breaking the skin.

Prism wept in pleasure, this was what sex meant, this was how it was supposed to feel, he was enveloping every part of her, they were becoming one, his lips, his teeth on her breast was mind blowing, then he was biting her, drawing blood, and it was good too, her back dug into the wall but she wasn’t going to tell him to stop. Ever.

This was primal and unrestrained, they were animals rutting until they couldn’t move. The sun was coming up when finally they couldn’t fuck any more. They kissed and cuddled, utterly tangled in each other, Her soldier still buried inside her where he belonged, the chirping birds had them moving reluctantly, they showered in silence, holding each other, cleaning each other, he held Prism tightly as he drove his dagger in her still wet skin, destroying the bite marks he’d scarred her with. She whimpered here and there, small, pitiful sounds, no tears. They were afraid to get caught. 

They destroyed their uniforms as the washer had done nothing, their route of escape from the house they’d borrowed had a good many trash cans they shoved bits and pieces of their clothes in them as they went.

They stole clothes from the house and left together, her hair covered under a coats hood she kept her head down and tried making her skin as human looking as possible, Her soldiers muscles put heavy strain on the clothing she was swimming in. 

They walked the back streets of Washington, finding a pay phone, she dialed the special line while her Soldier held her from behind, this was all they would have for who knew how long. When the phone was picked up she rattled off her asset number and Her soldiers, giving a fabricated run down of her wounds and a false report of the events that lead to her melt down and their subsequent disappearance.

She explained the radio silence was unintentional, there was a hand to hand fight just after The Winter Soldier reached her, a MP had come charging at them with a dagger that he’d stabbed Prism with taking out her radio/earpiece and when The Winter Soldier had strangled him the useless wretch had flailed so much that he’d ripped The Winter Soldier’s device as well. 

Letting the Bosses know that they’d be waiting on a roof top, giving them the coordinates and then swiftly hanging up. 

The two ran through the streets, leaping cars and dodging people, both blurs to anyone that looked their way, they made it to the rooftop, and sat back to back, silent, fearful but appearing calm, Prism concentrated so hard to keep her fear as small as possible so it didn’t effect her skin or hair. Her body remembered every inch of him as if he was still inside her.

The Winter Soldier shifted slightly, his skin hand close to hers, he caressed her pinky finger soothingly. “They haven’t figured us out, before this, they trust you too much, depend on you.”

“They do. You don’t have that luxury My Soldier. They won’t keep you if they can’t control you… We’ll have to leave eventually. But it’s too soon… I’m not strong enough.” She reached back to clutch his hand tightly.


End file.
